I Love You Unconditionally
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: "The first time I saw her, my heart whispered 'That's the one'" Love and Passion #KlarolineDrabbles
1. Run Away

_**Hi ! KLAROLINE Drabble AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship !  
**_

* * *

**In one of the rooms where they were celebrating the Stefan and Rebekah Wedding:**

_Oh no did I get too close ?  
Oh did I almost see  
What's really on the inside ?_

Caroline: "What are you doing here? Why did you leave that way? Do you want people to know, Gosh, Klaus! It's already hard to pretend like nothing is happening."

Klaus: "I couldn't bear it. Okay? Do you think it's easy for me? Huh? Seeing him holding you. _**His**_ arms around you, _**His**_ scent on you, it's Hell for me, don't you get that?!"

Caroline : "And what about me? Seeing her around you, telling people how much she's in love with you, it's killing me inside, knowing that tonight she will be the one sleeping next to you! Seeing her hands all over you, touching you like… Argh! I can't, I can't do that anymore!"

**She was crying, he approached her, taking her in his arms and pressing her against him, his nose brushing hers. He took her chin with both fingers.**

_All your insecurities,  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time._

Klaus : "Look at me, look at me. Hey, hey , I can't go on like this either. I want _**You**_… No. I need _**You**_ to stand beside me. I don't want her, I want _**You**_, Caroline. I'm in love with _**You**_ and no one else. Do you hear me?"

Caroline : "I want you too, I love you so much. What are we going to do now? Because, right now, all I want is to get out of here and go anywhere with you!"

_Unconditional,  
Unconditionally,  
I will love you_

Klaus: "Let's get out of here. Yes! Let's go anywhere, everywhere, just you and me."

Caroline: "Really? I mean, seriously? But what about the party and Tatia and Tyler?"

Klaus : "Tomorrow you're going to tell him that everything is over, give him is ring back, I'm going to do the same with Tatia and you and me are going to go live for what with breathe. And I breathe for you, my heart is beating that fast only for you."

**He took her hand and placed it on his chest where she could feel his heart beating**.

_Unconditionally.  
There is no fear now,  
Let go and just be free,_

Caroline: "But what if-"

Klaus: "No, there's no 'what if", we have tried to ignore our feelings for so long, I know they're going to be hurt but once in our lives we have to be selfish. Just this one time, don't you think? It's our chance Caroline. They will be free and we will be free."

Caroline: "Okay. Okay! Tomorrow, just you and me, nothing more, nothing less. Just us."

**Their lips crashed together, sealing their deal. She moaned and sucked his lower lip and his tongue found its way in her mouth. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and said: **

Klaus :"If only you knew how much I love you."

Caroline " I love you unconditionally."

_I will love you  
Unconditionally. _

* * *

_**Remember To Left a Little Review xoxo **  
_


	2. Phone Call

_**Hi ! So here another **__**KLAROLINE**__** Drabble :**__**  
**_

_**AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship **_

_**Enjoy it and leave a Review if you want !**_

* * *

_**Phone Call**_:

_Caroline:_ "Are _**you**_ alone ?"

_Klaus:_ "I wish I was but no, she's here…"

_Caroline:_ "God, can she leave _**you**_ alone for 5 minute?! Wait! Are _**you**_ near from her? Can she hear us?"

_Klaus:_ "No, don't worry. I'm in the bathroom,I just came out from my shower."

_Caroline_: "Really ? So now, you're all soaking wet and naked ?!"

_Klaus:_ "Yes, and I can see that you're in a good mood, a sexy mood even. Do you miss me?"

_Caroline:_ "Missing _**you**_ ? Gosh, I swear if she wasn't at your apartment right now, you wouldn't have to get out of that shower and you wouldn't have to take it alone!"

_Klaus:_ "If only _**you**_ were here with me."

_Caroline_: "I can't stop thinking about the last time we were together and when I say together I mean _**T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R**_!"

_Klaus_: "I want _**you**_ so bad."

_Caroline_: "I miss _**your**_ touch, _**your**_ kisses…"

_Klaus :_ "I want _**you**_ now, more than anything, just thinking about _**you**_ drives me crazy!"

_Caroline:_ "Huuuummm, Klaus."

_Tatia:_ "Klaus are you done? Are talking on your phone?"

_Klaus:_ "Hmm , I … Yes, it's Elijah. I'm almost done, give me 10 minutes, okay?"

_Tatia:_ "Okay , say 'Hi' to him."

_Caroline:_ "Again ? Is she stalking you ? God…"

_**She was now angry and jealous.**_

_Klaus:_ *_laughs_*

_Caroline_: "Hey ! Don't laugh at me, okay! Let's talk about something else…"

_Klaus:_ "Okay, okay. So, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. What will you be wearing?"

_Caroline:_ "Aww me too! I won't tell you, it's a secret but I will give you a clue, it will be something strapless."

_Klaus:_ " Mmmm strapless, I love that. I have to go now and you know why. I…, I really want to talk longer with you but I can't stay any longer in the bathroom or she will suspect something."

_Caroline:_ "Okay…"

_**He heard her sobbing through the phone. He hates himself for that. He hates himself for making her cry.**_

_Klaus_: "I wish things were different but I promise you that we will be together. I won't give up. Okay? Please don't cry. Do you trust me?"

_Caroline_: "Yes, I trust you."

_Klaus :_"Then, everything will be alright, I will see you tomorrow night, love you. Bye."

_Caroline_: "Love you too. Bye. Wait! Don't let her touch you! Okay?"

_Klaus_: "I promise."

_Caroline_: "Good."


	3. I'm Yours and You're Mine

_**Hi ! So here **__**a third **__**Drabble About Still About Klaroline ! Left a Review if you want some others situations and let me your thoughts . **_

_** AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship **_

* * *

_**I'm Yours and You're Mine**_

—**Klaus**** POV**—

"_Come on! It will be fun!_" _**Fun? This dinner was the worst I've ever had. I was sitting on one side of the table. She was on the other side with him, in front of me. Damon and Elena were with us sitting at the end of the table. He was drunk and I saw him putting his arms around her waist.**_

_**He began telling stories about them, some were inappropriate. I looked up, staring straight into Caroline eyes and I saw her embarrassment. **_

_**He was laughing at her . **_

_Tyler:_ "And she was so scared. Ha, ha, ha! Afraid of the water, really? Who doesn't know how to swim?" _**I could feel my blood boiling in my veins **_

"Hey, you! Bring me another drink," _**he told the waitress.**_

_Klaus:_ "Don't you think you've had enough, mate?"

_Tyler:_ " I don't remember asking you anything?" _**he snapped at me. Which made me even more angry.**_

_Caroline:_ "Tyler, please I think you should stop."

_Tyler:_ "Seriously? You must be really stupid not to know how to swim?" _**He turned to her, laughing at her face, I saw she was about to cry .**_

_Klaus:_ " You're not allowed to speak to her that way." _**I stood up angrily, my fist hitting the table. How dare he talk to her like that, calling her stupid?**_

_Tyler:_ "And who do you think you are, she's my girlfriend, my_ fiancée_, I can speak to her the way I want." _**I stood up, we were face to face, I could feel that he was about to punch me.**_

_Klaus:_ " You better back off."

_Tyler:_ "She's _mine_." _**He grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard, with disgust. And, the last thing I knew, my fist made is way to his face. I punched him hard and he punched me back. I could feel the blood on my face. **_

_**Quickly we were separated by the security guy and Damon, I heard Caroline screaming.**_

_Caroline :_"Oh my God, Klaus! Are you okay? God, you're bleeding." _**She touched my face and brushed away some drops of blood with her thumb.**_

_Tyler: _"Caroline! Come here, NOW! " _**He screamed at her, I was going to stand up and punch him again but Caroline looked at me and turned to him.**_

_Caroline:_ "NO! You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing. Damon please can you bring him to Hotel? I don't want to see him."

_Damon:_ "Yeah, don't worry. Elena?"

_Caroline:_"Elena, go with him. Klaus will bring me back to my apartment, right?" _**I looked at her and I understood what she meant. **_

_Klaus:_ "Yes."

_Elena:_ "Okay." _**And with that, they left. Caroline and I went to my car, behind the restaurant.**_

_Klaus:_ " I'm sorry."

_Caroline:_ "I'm sorry."

_**We said at the same time. We chuckled but quickly our smiles dropped .**_

_Caroline:_ " It was the worst evening and …. and …. "

_Klaus:_ "And I was jealous and angry. The way he treats you, how he makes fun of you in front of people. You don't know how to swim. So what? He should help you and teach you. Wait, no. I will help you and I will show you how to swim-"

_Caroline:_ "Klaus."

_Klaus_: "I know it sounds strange but I can't stand hearing people talk awfully about you, and I was so jealous because it should be us. I should by your side telling people our memories, having you in my arms, trailing kisses on your neck while we watch TV and cuddle, helping you through stages in your life, making you smile , making jokes-"

_Caroline: _"Klaus!"

_Klaus:_ "I swear, I will go back to him and show him how to respect women.

_**I couldn't finish my sentence. She kissed me, slowly and passionately. She moaned and my tongue found its way in her mouth. I smiled against her, moving my mouth to her neck and sucking the skin. **_

_**She suddenly took my face between her hands and I leaned forward until our foreheads touched and our noses brushed against each other. **_

_**Our gazes locked and she said: **_

_Caroline:_ "I'm yours and only yours, since the beginning and everything you said I want it too."

_Klaus: _" I want it to be official, I want to be able to hold your hand while we walk in the street and do everything together."

_Caroline:_ "Me too, I want it so much." She kissed me again.

_Klaus:_ "Soon, I promise, we will be together and everyone will know about us."

_Caroline:_ "I believe you and I love you."

_Klaus:_ " I love you too."

_Caroline:_ "I have to say, you're very sexy when you're angry and jealous."

_Klaus:_" Really?"

_Caroline:_ " Hmm. Hmm." _**She nodded.**_

_**My hands made their way under her dress, gently caressing her thigh. One of her hands rested on my chest and the other in my hair.**_

_Klaus:_ "I don't want to share you."

_Caroline:_ "I don't want either."

_Klaus:_ "Spend the night with me."

_Caroline: _" Okay."

_**I saw her licking her lips, I already knew it was going to be a long night .**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to left a review ! xoxo **_


	4. Warm Water

**Hi ! So,here the fourth Klaroline Drabble I hope you guys will like it . I recommend you to listen "Warm Water" By Banks while you read it ! Don't forget to leave a little review :) Now enjoy your reading ! xoxo  
**

* * *

_Looking you over and you don't know my name yet_  
_ But by the time you looked away, already knew I couldn't fake it_  
_ I got this need for you_  
_ Forming in my beating heart_  
_ I knew the meaning right away, we only yesterday were worlds apart_

—**Caroline POV** —

_** Everything was perfect, we had the whole week-end to enjoy and time for us. Tyler and his Football Team were at a match somewhere far from us and Tatia was at some kind of convention about organic food …. for her job .**_  
_** Like I already said, everything was perfect, he cooked me a French dish called "Coq au Vin." It was delicious. We ate and we watched an old movie and we cuddled. Cuddles who ended up in passionate and intense lovemaking. **_

_**And here we were now, sitting on the couch, me on his lap, only wearing my underwear and his shirt and him shirtless, wearing sweat pants. A glass of vine in my hand and the other on his chest tracing his tattoo. His hands were on my back under the shirt, he was making slow movements, up and down. On the background, we could hear "Warm Water" By Banks which made the atmosphere even more intense.** _

_I think I may love you_  
_ If you give me some time_  
_ Maybe you'll love me too_

**_I suddenly wanted to make this moment more intense. I moved a little more forward and put my glass on the table, just behind the couch and I slowly made my way back and whispered seductively the lyrics of the song in his ear:_**

_Caroline_ : "I got this thing for you If you come closer I can whisper in your ear And if you wanna walk away . I'll tell you all the things I know you'd wanna hear "

_Klaus_ : "I really want to kiss you."

_Caroline_ : "Kiss me."

**_He crashed his lips against hers, his tongue teasing hers, his teeth nibbling on her lips. His hand slid to her face, holding her, not wanting to let her go._****_She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. Took slowly his hand from her face, her hand touching the palm of his, he slid his fingers in hers, intertwining them. She felt her cheeks getting warm and he saw as they turned a shade of lovely rose._**

_Caroline:_ "You make me happy."

_Klaus_: "Just like you make me happy."

_Caroline_: " Love me."

_Klaus_: " I already do."

_**He kissed her again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting it ever so lightly. Her mind whirled in a haze of lust, passion and love, the combined effects of his tongue in her mouth and his hands sliding on her ass bringing her closer, chest to chest. She moved her hands to his hair. She gasped when she felt his erection against her thigh, she rolled her hips against it.**_

_Klaus_ : "Mmhmm," _**he murmured**_.

_Caroline_ : " I want you." _**She wanted him now, badly.** _

_ I'll come closer, to you if you come over_  
_ I know we'll go farther_  
_ Farther with you, with you I'm in warm water swimming down_

_**He pressed his hips closer to hers and he kissed her across the jaw, down her neck, opened up his shirt and massaging her breasts simultaneously while he put his thumbs in her bra, brushing her hardened nipple and she shuddered.** _

_Caroline _: "Oh ….. Oh .. Klaus please, I need you." _**She rolled her hips more fiercely and whimpered each time she felt friction.** _

_I think I may love you_  
_ If you give me some time_  
_ Maybe you'll love me too_

_**Her hands made their way to his chest, going slowly lower at his sweat pants, he found a spot along her neck and he sucked hard. He was driving her mad. His thumbs moved over the straps of her bra and pushed them down so he could take her full nipple in his mouth.** _

_Caroline_ : " Aaah! Yes, Klaus. Mmmmm."

_Klaus_:"You have no idea how much I love you."

_Caroline_ : "I do . Make Lo-"

_**Suddenly they heard the sound of the doorbell.**_

_Caroline_ : "You're waiting someone?"

_Klaus_: " No, did you order something?"

_Caroline_ : " No."

_Klaus _: "Well in that case."_** And his lips collided with hers, his lips devouring her, his tongue battling hers. Just when he was about to roll her over the couch and get on top, a voice stopped everything.**_

_Tatia_ : "Klaus, it's me! Open!"

_Caroline _: " Oh .My .God"

_Klaus_ : "Suuush!" _**He brought his hand on her mouth, and she nodded. He slowly took the remote and stopped the music. Fortunately, it wasn't too loud. It was just to set the mood. People outside couldn't hear it.**_  
_** What Caroline didn't expect was that Klaus began to trail kisses again on her neck.**_

_Caroline_ : "What ….aahaah .. are you doing? " _**she whispered.**_

_Klaus _: " I won't let her cock-block our date."

_Caroline_ : " And I won't have sex with you, with her behind the door!" _**She stood up carefully, looked into his eyes and added**_, "Now go open that damn door and tell her to leave, it's our week-end and there's no way I'll jump out the window, so find a way. NOW!" _**she whispered the end like an order and made her way to his room throwing him his shirt. He took the shirt and he went to open the door.**_

_Klaus_: " Tatia, what are you doing here? I thought you were at this convention ?" _**he asked her**_.

_Tatia _: "Nice to see you too. Well I came to see you, we had a break between meetings."

_Klaus_ : "Oh you shouldn't have, I mean you know I don't feel well, I think I may have the flu…" _***cough &amp; cough***_ "I think you should go, I don't want you to have it."

_Tatia_ : "You're right, you seem frustrated." "**_Ah If only you knew_**"** he thought**. "Do you want me to make you soup or-"

_Klaus _: "No. Really I just want to be alone and rest, if you know what I mean."

_Tatia_ : "Oh … Okay, well I guess I will return to the convention. You know you should try organic food, its really nice."

_Klaus_: "Bring me a little! So see you. Good bye."_**She try to steal him a quick peck but he move away , of course **_"The flu remember ?"

_Tatia_ : "Yeah , of course. Good bye"

_**And with that he closed the door and locked it and rested his back against it and he took a deep breath. He went to his room and found her on his bed.**_

_Caroline_ : "Bring me a little? Really? So you want to try Organic?"

_Klaus_: "I want to try something that begins with an "O" and finishes with a "mic." If you see what I mean?"

_Caroline_: "I think I see what you mean, in fact I see very well."

_Klaus_ : "Really?"

_Caroline_: "Yes."

_**And with that he jumped on the bed and got on top of her; she giggled and they kissed passionately.**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE : Hi guys , as you see all the drabbles have been change into Klaroline . Because Using R**__**eal People Image In Fanfiction violates the TOS here . I hope you guys understand and will still support the story :) Thank you all ! xoxo**_


	5. Our Love Story

_**Caroline and Klaus are madly in love but Caroline is forced to marry Lord Tyler. Tyler discover their secret relationship and want to kill Klaus. Caroline and Klaus are reunite together in the underground of the Forbes Castle . AU/AH**_

* * *

_**Our Love Story  
**_

_**Klaus: "** Run , you have to run ! Go to your mother stay with her , he won't touch you" **He hold her in his arms tight , looking at her straight into her eyes , she had both of her hands resting on his chest .**_

_**Caroline:** " No! Not without you , I can't let you go , I can't " _

_**Klaus:**"Listen to me , love . If they found us together right now , we can expect the worst and I can't bear the thought of you being hurt , go Caroline , hide yourself "_

_**Caroline:** " I can't , he will kill you Klaus , Kill you , did you hear me ?! I won't let you alone and let yourself being killed " **She was crying and rest her head against his chest .**_

_**Klaus:**" Caroline my love , he won't kill me , I won't die " _

_**Caroline:**"I can't live without you , Klaus . If you die , I will die too . Promise me you won't "_

_**Klaus:**"I promise , I promise you that , I will get you out of here and that we will travel and explore the world together , I will offer you everything you ever wanted and that we won't have to worry about getting caught , and we will stay together and that we will get maried and-"_

_**Caroline:**"You want to marry me , really ?!"_

_**Klaus:**" Of course I want to marry you Caroline , you're the love of my life , I want to marry you and have babies as beautiful as their mother . Caroline my love , without you I'm empty "_

_**Caroline:**"And without you , I only have the half of my heart"_

_**Klaus:**"I love you , I love you so much "_

_**Caroline:**"I love you too"_

_**Klaus:**"Go now ! Caroline"_

_**Caroline:**"When will I see you again ?"_

_**Klaus:**"Tonight , meet me here if you can ,I will wait for you "_

_**Caroline:**"What if I can't ?"_

_**Klaus:**"Then I will come to your room "_

_**Caroline:**" It's too dangerous"_

_**Klaus:**"Don't worry , Stefan will help me"_

_**Caroline:**"Okay , now go !"_

_**Klaus:**"Now you want to kick me out ?!"_

_**Caroline:**" I heard footsteps , and I don't won't you the get caught my love"_

_**Klaus:**" you're right , see you tonight" _

_**They pull back , Caroline turn her head to see from where exactly , the footsteps were from .**_

_**But Klaus pulled her against him and caught her face with his hands , crushing his lips on hers .**_

_**Caroline gasped in surprise as Klaus lips touched hers , it wasn't the first time they kissed and it won't be the last .She pull back and they smile at each other .**_

_**Caroline:**"Now go and come back to me in one piece . I love you "_

_**Klaus:**"I love you too , my love" _

* * *

_**_A little review maybe_ ?! :)**  
_


	6. Family Trip !

_**Hi Guys ! Here a new Drabble !**_

_**AU/AH Klaus, Caroline and their children are on their way to go to see their grands-parents :) I hope you guys will like **_

_**Warning : I don't have a beta for this one , so forgive me already for any mistakes in .** _

* * *

**FAMILY TRIP !**

"Henry , would you stop bothering your little sister please " Caroline said to Henry their 6 years old little boy who was again tearing his little sister's hair .

_Henry_ : "But she keeps touching me playmobil's Mom !"

_Ali_ : " But- "

_Caroline_ : "Ali , will you stop touching your brother playmobil's please , and Henry stop tearing your sister's hair okay ?"

_Klaus_ : "Henry , Ali listen to your Mom okay , we have almost arrive "

_Caroline_ : "Remember the rules , if you guys stay claim at granny and grandpa you guys will get a reward " She said turning her head to check the children at back of the car . "Yes" they both answer . After a little while on the road , Ali asked :

"Daddy ?! " She said with a smile , Caroline turns her head again and eyes wild her , knowing what her little sunshine had in mind .

_Klaus_ : "Yes , little princess "

_Ali_ : "Can we put a little bit of music ? please "

_Henry_ : "Yeah dad !"

_Klaus_ : "Of course , if that's calm the both of you "

_Caroline_ : " What do you guys want to listen ? "

_Ali_ : "Taylor Swift ! " she said giggling

_Henry_ : "Noooooo , Daddy I beg you please don't ! "

_Klaus_ : " Henry-"

_Henry_ : "Dad , have ever heard one of her songs , they're all about love and boyfriend and drama-"

_Klaus_ : "Henry-"

_Henry_ : "Trouble , Trouble and Trouble ? That's make nonsense"

_Klaus_ : "Henry can you-" He tries to turn his head but he had to stay focus on the road .

_Henry_ : "Dad-"

_Caroline_ : "Klaus keep your eyes on the road I don't want us to have an accident . Henry , Ali is your little sister , she asked first and we gonna listen only to one song so be a good boy and brother and let her listen to her song , please for Mommy ?!"

_Henry_ : "Fine. "

_Ali_ : "Yaaaay !"

_Klaus_ : "Can you , love "He said with a smirk moving his hand to her knee to reach the glove box and teasing her .

_Caroline_ : "Hands on the wheel and the eyes on road ." Push away his hand but still caressing it a little bit .

Caroline took out a CD with a medley of some new songs that she recently buy , she put it on and push the bottom play for a Taylor Swift song named "Love Story "

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

Ali began to sing , with her sweet little 4 years voice . Henry rolls his eyes and got a serious look for his Dad in the rear view mirror .

_Ali_ : "Mommy , sing with me ! "She made her perfect puppy eyes , the same that her father does .

_Caroline_ : "Aww , okay "She couldn't resist , they both start to sing in the car . The sound of their voices resounds all over the car .

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while'' _

Klaus watches his wife and little princess singing their song and couldn't help but smile . He also notices his son pouting in the back of his seat .

Ali and Caroline who were fully into their sing moment , Ali began to tease Henry by tickle him on the side and almost begging him to sing along with her and their mother . When Henry couldn't take it anymore he said :

"If one of you ever told that to someone from school I swear I will never speak to anyone of you "

"Promise" They all respond and Henry start to sing with them . Caroline watch Klaus from the corner of the eye , she knows how much he loves hearing her singing and was glad that their daughter had a beautiful voice as her mother , he took Caroline's hand and intertwined their fingers caressing the top of her hand with his thumbs she mouthed an 'I love you ' and he answer by a 'me too '. They continue to sing after the end of this one , some others comes and even Klaus start to sing , they share a sweet family moment . They reach Klaus parent's home a little while after , they children got out of car as fast as they can to jump into the arms of Esther and Mikeal who were standing in front of their Mansion . Caroline got out and Klaus made his way behind her putting his arms around her waist pushing her back into his chest to whisper softly in her ear :

" Did I ever told you how much I love your voice ? "

_Caroline_ : " I don't think so " she chuckle

_Klaus_ : " I'm sure I know how I can quite myself "

_Caroline_ : "Really ?! "She asked playfully

_Klaus_ : "Yes . You . Me . Champagne . Bedroom . Music ."

_Caroline_ : "Aww Klaus. We gonna past 3 days with your parents and the children , your parents are going to spy on us , the last time we came I couldn't even touch you without feeling her eyes sending me arrows if only a look can kill , and the children won't leave us one minute "

_Klaus_ : "I'm sure I can figure it out , we can figure it out something "

_Caroline_ : "Look at your mother , she's already spying on us " Klaus look up and saw his Mother looking at them away .

_Klaus_ : "I'm sure she won't mind if we get her a new little Daughter or Son "

_Caroline_ : "Ah . Ah .Ah Very funny ." She giggle in his arms and turn to steal him a kiss , just when their lips were about to touch , a voice came :

_Esther_ : "Caroline don't you come to greet us ?"

_Caroline_ : "Arrgh see we can't even share a kiss !" She turn to Esther and add "Coming !" She made her way toward her when a she felt a hand reaching her wrist and another cupping her cheek , her gaze meet Klaus's and he crush his lips and hers , she wanted to moan but knowing Esther and Mikeal AND the children who were making a mix of noise like "aww and eww" were watching them and listen to them so she hold back. They broke the kiss and Klaus add :

"See , I can kiss or touch my wife anytime I want and same for you . I don't care what my mom would say or my dad would do " She smile "Now let's go greet them , together"

_Caroline_ : "Together ."

_Klaus_ : "Always and Forever "

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Family Trip - Part 2 !

**Hello Everyone ! **

**AU/AH Klaroline : Family Trip Part 2**

**Un-beta so please forgive me already for any mistake .**

* * *

**Family Trip Part 2** **! **

**Caroline POV :**

-" Here take that " I hand a towel to him while we were climbing down the stairs.

\- " Thank you , love " He turn around took that towel and I gave him a quick peck but it wasn't enough , he slightly push me against the near wall and kissed me .

\- " Klaus ... someone could see us " I said once we broke the amazing kiss . God ! I was married to a glorious kisser .

\- " I really enjoyed last night activities" He whispered to me .

\- " Me too , very very much " I whispered back I caress his naked bare chest and shoulder , he look me in the eyes and once again kissed me . We broke the kiss and walked . He slap my ass playfully and made his way out to join the children and his father in the garden who was reading a book . The children were playing in the pool , I saw him jumping in and playing with them . They were all laughing. I smiled and turn to reach the kitchen . I fall face to face with Esther .

\- " Mrs. Mikealson ." I said politely .

\- " Caroline ."

I walk past her and made my way to the refrigerator took some tomatoes and cucumbers and closed the door and Esther was actually watching me intensely. It was like she was checking me with a laser beam .

\- " What ?" I asked

\- " Humm nothing ." She said and quickly looked away . _Weird_

\- "Oookay " I sigh and began to cut the tomatoes and cucumbers to prepare a salad , I felt her eyes on me again . Not long after her voice stopped me in my actions .

\- " Are you gonna eat this ?"She asked me .

\- " Yes,why ? "

_-_ " Well you will found the oil without fatty substances in the closet over here . It's actually great that you take care of your body again I must say that you have grown fat and Niklaus is not the kind who love girls with forms you know .

\- " Excuse me ? " I looked at her with wide open eyes . _Is she serious ?!_

\- " You clearly heard me , my dear ."

And with that she left and climb the stair to join her room . Urrggh I was so angry that I left everything on counter and got out . I sat down on a sun bed . Klaus spot me and get out of the pool . He was all wet and very sexy . He sat down next to me while I was watching the children .

\- " Hey , everything is alright love ? " He asked me .

\- " Yes. Everything is perfect ." I said sarcastically

\- " Tell me the truth , love "

\- "Klaus . You mother just told me that I was fat " I turn to face him .

\- " What ?! "

\- " She hate me . She said I'm fat and soon enough you won't found me attractive anymore" I told him . And he began to laugh . "Klaus that's not funny !"

\- " Sorry, love ." Yet he was still laughing

\- " Then stop laughing !"

\- " Okay , okay . Love you're not fat and even if you were I love you the way you're ."

\- " But your mother-"

\- " My mother is simply playing with your temper,ignore her . And don't worry I will go talk to her "

\- " Promise ? "

\- " Promise , love .But now forgive already for what I'm about to do" .

\- " What ?" I said abruptly , but he grabbed me and jump in the pool . I was now all wet and the kids were laughing at me .

\- " Mom you're supposed to wear a swimsuit in pool , not casual clothes" Alison say while Henry was dying of laugh .

\- " Say that to your father,sweetie . Where does he have disappear ?" I asked and then felt hand on my waist and his chest against my back .

\- " Wasn't it funny ?" He whispered in my ear . Making me shiver .

\- " Not at all . Now I will have to take a shower and cross the house all wet and your mother will hate me even more ." The children were now a little away playing .

\- " I will carry you and I will even join you in the shower "

\- " You will not join me ."

\- " Really ? Are you sure about that ?"

\- " Yes ." I said firmly . I swim to the edge and turn around to found him right in front of me . Both of his hand placed on the edge of the pool behind me watching me intensely . He lean to me and I brushed my lips across his. He press himself against me, I beginning to move my lips against his. I whimpered, opening my mouth and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside .My hands cupped the back of his head, and my fingers tangled in his hair, as we deepened the kiss . We broke the kiss and our foreheads rested against one another, eyes still closed. We were breathing heavily .

\- " Are you still sure you don't want me to join you , love ?"

\- " You better join me" I breathe

\- " Good " was his only answer .

-" Daddy ! Play the shark again ! " Henry shout in our direction .

Klaus and I broke away and he swim over them and join them and we played a little longer in the water . Soon after I got out of the pool and I took a towel to dry off a little . I looked up and Esther standing in front of the door that connected the house to the garden . I threw the towel back on the sun bed and walk to her . Head held high I passed through the whole house and putting water everywhere . I stopped and turn around in the middle of the stairs , she was still watching me and now with exasperation . An exasperation who had grown when she saw Klaus running to me , all wet . Putting even more water everywhere .He caught in his arms and he run in the room .

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it ! **

**As you see Esther not very fond of her daughter in law ;)**

**Remember to left a review to let me know your thoughts :) **

**Next Update : Very very soon hopefully ! **

**Bye See you soon !  
**


	8. Dancing With You

**Hello Everyone !**

**Drabble ! AU/AH **

**Plot : Caroline's friends offered her a private dance lesson , with a handsome new professor ;)**

* * *

**Dancing With You  
**

**Caroline POV : **

I was going to be late if I don't go girls, offered me a 3 hours of private dance lesson with a new professor, and the gossips were all saying that he was very handsome . I couldn't wait to see him . I took my key and got out to take a cab. Direction the studio of dance !  
Once I arrived, girls were coming out of the studio, all giggling and smiling. I even heard some comments about how sexy this new professor was .  
I reach the door,open it and a man was standing his back to slowly turn around and I finally saw his face.

And what a beautiful face ! He has the most beautiful blue eyes and dirty blond hair , he smiled and his dimples show off.

\- " You must be Caroline Forbes ?" He said with an British accent. Damn it he have an British Accent ! It's even more sexy !

\- " Huuum yes it's me , nice to meet you ." I said trying to not faint . Our eyes met and it was like everything around didn't matter anymore . I felt like I was drawn to him like a magnet . And by the look in his eyes, he felt the same .

-" Klaus , Klaus Mikealson .Nice to meet you too, It's that the first time you do dance lesson ?" He asked

\- " Huum no I did a little bit of ballet" I said smiling.

\- " Okay , first of all you need to warm up before starting."

He showed some moves to warm up during 30 mins . I was now standing in front of the mirror . I didn't heard him walk up behind me because he have put the music on .I felt him got closer . Then I felt his arms around me , pulling me into the warmth of his body. I began move along as his hands on my hips. Soon our movement began to match . Then he turned me around , so I saw facing him . Eyes locked . His hand came up and gently grasp mine , raising it he entwined our fingers the expanse of his palm drew me closer, I blushed . We were both looking at it . His other hand came as slowly as the other encircling my back. I suddenly felt more confident and I lifted my hand and rest it on his arms to make me way to his shoulder. I could feel his hards muscles.

His feet began to move and mines followed with ease , his eyes still locked in mine he began to talk.

\- " You see,love dance Ballet is an individual dance. But when you dance with someone , you need to open up and give a piece of your soul."

He suddenly made me rotate and we were now lips inch away he whispered :

\- " Give a piece of your soul"I shivered.

We moved again his body pressed against mine ; he held me firmly in place like,he was never going to let me go .

-"For me your partner , you're the most beautiful creature on the planet ; And as your partner my work is to make you feel it and make people feel it too . I'm only here to make you shine , but it seems like you already are full of light and beautiful , love ." I flushed and turn red as his compliment . "And of course it's my job to make every man in the room die to have you in their arms."

\- "How do you feel , love ?"

\- " I feel really good" I looked up at him .We continue to dance and talk . We talk a lot , getting to know each other as we danced . It was like we have create a connection,a deep connection so rapidly. Time past and the dance lesson was almost over. I had my head against his chest,It felt so good. I could hear the faint beat of Klaus's heart . My eyes were closed.

\- " As much as I don't want this lesson to end, It's time love." He said

\- " Oh huum yeah, sorry ." I quickly open my eyes and we took a step back . I move to get my things and he go to turn off the music. He accompanies me to the door of the studio.

\- " Caroline"

\- " Yes ?!" I answered with wonder

\- " I would to see you again , here for another dance lesson or out if you agree ?" He asked gently .

\- " Is that a date ?"

\- " Huum yeah definitely "

\- " Well , I really would like to " I answered smiling, while I was throwing a party inside my head !

-" Great . See you soon then ?"

\- " Yes." Getting on my tiptoes, I cupped his cheek in my hand and placed a kiss on it. I really wanted to kiss him , like really really really wanted to fully kiss him ! I saw his eyes looking at my lips as intensely as I was looking at his . I understood that he clearly wanted to kiss too . He leaned down and I leaned up .By some unseen force of magnetism our lips met first barely brushing . THE kiss broke and our eyes met , neither me or him were ready to break the moment . He hand slid up in my back and pressed me closer . As we kissed again . This time the kiss wasn't brief , we deepened it and our tongues were dancing against each other , almost as we danced the whole afternoon . We broke the kiss , still pressed against one other I bring my hand in his pocket and took out his phone , add my number in and gently peck his lips again before whispering :

-" text me soon , okay ?"

\- " Very soon , love " He steal me another kiss , he was a glorious kisser which was pretty awesome ! Once I found the strength to leave the studio .I took a cab , I got a call from Bonnie .

\- " Sooo how was it ? Does he's a good dancer ?" She asked

\- " It was really nice and yes he's definitely a good dancer" _And a very good kisser_ I though

\- " I'm so happy that you enjoyed yourself !" She said

\- " I did , I'll certainly got back and very soon " I said happily

\- " Caroline Forbes you better come back home, you're hiding something ! Tell me !"

-" I'm on my way , I will tell you everything !" I told her and we hang up after a few more words.I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, it was a new text .

**' _Can't stop thinking about you . Dinner tonight ?'. Klaus _**

I smiled and quickly answered:

_**'Me too, Yes sure ;)** ' _

Oh god what I'm going to wear ?!

**End !**

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! THANKS  
**

**See You Soon :) **


	9. Come Back For Me

**Hello !  
**

_**GREEK AU :**_** As a war is about to explode between man and the gods, Klaus mortal son of Zeus have to save the human population by killing the Kraken. To kill the Kraken , Klaus have to first cut off the head of Medusa. On his way to found and fight against Medusa , he fell in love with Princess Caroline of the Greek city of Argos. [ Inspire by _The Clash Of The Titans_ The Movie but I change some facts for my storyline.] BE WARN *SMUT* !**

**Forgive me already for any grammatical mistake,thank. **

**ENJOY IT !**

* * *

**Come Back For Me **

**\- Klaus POV -**

From what they told me,the mission was simple,found this Medusa and cut her head off. We were leaving tomorrow to her shelter. I was preparing myself when I heard someone enter in the room. I turn around to face that person and before I could even blink, a knife get straight at me,I quickly push myself away and the knife planted itself in the wall . I look up to finally see the face of my attacker.

-" You need to be more reagent, Medusa is fast."

-"Princess Caroline." I greet her with a smile , she smile back. Princess Caroline was the most beautiful women I had ever see . She was so full of light, so perfect ; her hair,her eyes,her smile, her voice. She was goddess to me.

-" You're leaving tomorrow."She said as she made her way to reach her knife.

-" I am."

\- " You know I always have been fascinated by the story of Medusa. Do you know her story, Klaus ?" She asked gently.

\- " Not completely, I only know that she's repulsive."

\- " She is. But you see Medusa was a pure beauty before that. And Aphrodite was jealous of her beauty so when Poseidon stool Medusa purity. Medusa beg Aphrodite to help her and Aphrodite saw a open door to make everyone loathe Medusa,she decide to turn Medusa into a ugly monster with snakes on her head , so any men could ever touch again and found her beautiful." She was telling me this story as she walk around the room still with the knife in her hand. She stops her shoulder against a pillar her back to me. I walked toward her. My chest against her back, she could feel my breathe in her neck. I put an hand around her wait and reach the knife in her hand.

\- " I don't want you to get hurt ,love" I told her.

\- " The only thing that could hurt me and make me afraid is to losing you." She said quietly.

\- " You won't lose me." She turn and press her back against the pillar,she bring me closer.

\- " One look from her and you'll be change in stone. Promise me, no matter what you will not look her in the eyes,Klaus. Promise me."

\- " I promise you, Princess. I promise you." I look at her straight in eyes and lean to kiss her. Our lips were inch away when someone called her name.

-**" Princess Caroline ?! "**

**\- **"I need to go " She said but didn't move.

\- " You need to,if they found here,your parents would not be pleased." I told her but I didn't move either.

\- " They certainly would not appreciate it and my dad would be furious" We were searching us and playing with our lips still inch away. I wanted so badly to close to distance.

**"Princess Caroline ?! "** The voice shout again. Tear us out of our reverie. She quickly move and I step back watch her run out with her hair swinging.

* * *

Later that night . _*SMUT* _

I was laying on my bed, Eyes closed. Thinking about tomorrow. When I heard the door opening herself . Curtains were surround my bed , I could not see who was coming towards me. Until a female figure makes its figure put the curtain aside and I saw Caroline's face.

\- " Princess Caroline , what are you doing here ?" I asked her while I put myself on a sitting position.

\- " Shuuush! People will ear you!" She quickly said and jump on bed to straddle me.

\- " Caroline , you should not be here if someone see you they will-"

\- " Nobody saw me coming. Don't worry." She put her hand on my naked chest and I pulled her closer by putting my hands on her thighs.

\- " I'm worried."

\- " Don't be. I will be back soon."

\- "You better be" She said smiling. We were face to face , so close that I could almost heard her heart beatting hard and fast.  
With one hand now on her back I bring her even closer and kissed her . Softly our mouth and tongues were exploring each other . She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled down the straps of her white dress leaving tender kisses,she moaned. I continue to leave kisses when I reach her boobs. I looked up and she smile and press a single kiss on my lips.

\- " You are magnificent" I told her and get back down and started kissing sucking and licks her nipples,she leaned her head back enjoying it. I switch her and she has now her back against the mattress I got rid off her dress and,we start kissing fiercely again we couldn't get enough. I couldn't get enough of her she was so beautiful. I held her hips pressing her against me and her legs wrapped around my waist , she felt my hard length and I get rid off the fabric that was hiding it.

\- " Are you sure ?"

\- "Yes.I love you since the first time our eyes met."

\- " Caroline, you have no idea how hard I fell for you. I love you Princess Caroline Of Argos and I will love you for a very long time"

\- " I love too Klaus Mikeaslon Mortal Son Of Zeus and for a very long time too." She said smiling and letting a tears fall. I wiped it away and kissed her lips,eyes,nose and forehead before pulling mine against hers. I slid inside of her she moaned loudly and arched her back . I let her adjust to me. I began to move and pumped into her. She dug her fingers in my hair.

-" Yes. yes aaaaah, Klaus ooooh" She moaned

\- "Aaaah" I moaned back ,it was so good and she wrapped her legs around me even harder, demanding me. I trailing wet kisses across her jawline, her neck, her chest letting my fingers playing with her hard nipples. I thrust into her hard and fast ,I felt her walls closing tightly around my cock ,we came together with her screaming with ecstasy and euphoria. Both panting hard. I was about to roll beside her but she stop me.

\- "Stay still." She said. "I want to feel you inside of me."

\- "You're breathtaking" I told her.

\- "Come back for me."

\- " I will I promise." She kissed me slowly,we shared a languorous kiss. I roll beside her,she put her head on chest and made slowly movement with her hand on it.

\- " I will have to leave soon " She said .

\- " I don't want you to. I want you to fall asleep in my arms." I respond.

\- " Then I will leave before the sun rise. And we'll see each other before you leave with everyone around us."

-" So I won't be able to kiss you goodbye with your parents and the whole city watching us."

\- " My dad would faint in front of everyone!" She said laughing and raise herself on her elbow. " We'll have to wait until you come back to tell it to my family."

\- " Fine. But they better not try to keeping you away from me"

\- " No one will ever." She said seriously and then start giggling soon after. "Well If I can't have my proper goodbye tomorrow you better give it to me now,right?"

" Oh really ?" I turn to her and catch her hands she start moving and giggling aloud. I put a finger on her lips.

" Suuushh!"

"You shuuuush!" She said back and add . " Kiss me my love."

We kissed again. One thing was clear in my mind I needed to come back for her.

**END**

* * *

**Hello dear readers ! **

**I hope you guys liked it and maybe even wish a part 2 ?! **

**Remember to review please. Even a few words just to let me know what you think :) **

**See you soon xx **


	10. Come Back For Me - Part 2 !

**Hello Everyone :) **

_**Please take a moment at the end of this drabble to read the Author Note . Thanks**_

* * *

**Come Back For Me - Part 2**

**\- Klaus POV -**

It has take a little more time to get rid off this awful creature called Medusa. The return journey was long and I couldn't wait to see my Caroline. And finally be over this. We were on the boat I looked up to watch the city of Argos but I only saw ruins,dust,and I heard people screams full of despair. I feared that something had happen to Caroline. My heart sank in my chest as the thought of her being hurt or worst.

Once the boat docked,I jump out and saw Marcellus running to me out of breathe.

\- "What happen,Marcellus ?" I asked him.

-" King and his wife thought you had failed because you have not return in the time you have said."

-"We lost mens,we took a day to buried them." I explain to him.

\- " Klaus ! The people had gone mad since you guys didn't came back! They killed the King and his wife and their daughter- "

\- "What are talking about ? What about his daughter ? What did they do Marcellus ? WHAT DID THEY DO ?" the anger take all over me.

\- " They want to sacrifice her to the Kraken Klaus" Marcellus keep explaining to us.

_The King And His Wife Dead.  
_

_Caroline._

_The Kraken._

_They wanted Caroline. _

_They wanted to sacrifice Caroline._

_They wanted to kill Caroline. My Caroline._

\- "Klaus they want to kill Caroline ! You have to save her ! NOW !" Marcellus shout.

_They wanted her dead._

I turn around took my sword and the bag with the head of Medusa in. And I start running. I run as fast as I could,I heard my mens screaming my name and follow me.

I have to save her. I have to save Caroline. She can't die. If she die then what is the point of me being alive ? When I finally reach the center of the city I stopped gasping,nothing was the same,the city was like a graveyard. I heard a voice , I looked up and saw was on the board of the hill,she was attached high above water. Arms spread. She was screaming and crying for help. Suddenly a threatening scream rang out and the ground began to trembled. People start hiding themselves. I was running toward Caroline when the Kraken came out of the water , his mouth wide open. He was on his way to Caroline.

It was the moment. It was time to kill the Kraken.

I took out my sword and the head of Medusa.

I run toward the end on the hill to reach the Kraken.

I jump and made a scream.

I push my sword straight on the top of his head. He screamed and I took out my sword and I severed his neck with my sword.

His head fall and with it his tail made a awful move. I was throw away I fall on the ground,I tried to stand up when I heard a scream. Her scream.

She was on floor. Back against the ground.

I run to her. I fell on my knees.

" Caroline! Caroline! Love ! " I shout. I took her in my arms, she had her hand on her stomach I put my hand on hers.

And I felt blood. She was bleeding.

"How ?" I whispered

" The Kraken." She breathe. Damn it the Kraken had touch her on her stomach when he moved his tail archly.

"Klaus..." She whispered with a little voice.

"Caroline love please don't leave me,I beg you."

" I know it." She said.

" What are talking about,love ?"

" I knew the you've come back for me" She cough hard and her salted cheek were red "You kept your promise."

"Caroline "

" Klaus you have to go to the gods please" She beg me

" I'm not going anywhere."

"Klaus I'm dying." She whispered crying. My heart broken in pieces hearing her words. True words.

" I can't do it without you, Caroline. I can't live without you."

"Klaus if you don't leave now, the gods will destroy everything including you. You have to go to them." I could see more blood coming out of her injury. Her skin became more pale than ever. Her light was leaving her.

" This wasn't suppose to happen! You weren't suppose to be sacrifice !"

" I know Klaus I know." She simply told me.

" I love you Caroline, I love you very very much" I told her while resting my forehead against hers.

" I love you too Klaus, I love you too" She said smiling faintly. " Kiss me one more time Klaus please" She asked me softly while tears were rolling. I felt tears on my eyes too. Damn it ! Not of this things were supposed to happen.I wrapped his arms tightly around her holding her close to me. Our lips met in a heated match of passion. She held on me with the low of strength she still had ,I was afraid to loose my grip and let her slip away. Our were eyes closed. I opened up them as soon as I felt her didn't respond anymore to the kiss. Life going away from her body.

"Noooooo please !" I screamed watching the sky. After keeping holding her tightly,tears on my eyes. A flash of white light appeared with a man ,I lay Caroline down and closed her eyes with my hand and kissed her forehead,I got up and start walking toward the man.

" You did it my son " The man said.

" Zeus ?" I asked.

" Yes my son " He answered and then looked behind me with desolation.

" I did what you asked and yet you take her away from me."

" Love is a weakness."

"No it's not."

" Would you really give your life for her ?" He asked me with a sigh .

"Yes, I would die or kill myself a thousand time for bringing her back." I answered seriously.

"But you won't."

" Let's see,shall we ?" I took my sword and start pushing it into my stomach to take away my life. What's the point of living without the woman you love ?

" STOP !" Zeus scream at me. "I will bring her back"

"Do it now !" I shout .

"You will have to promise to vow loyalty, and fight for the gods every time we'll need you to"

" I promise." and I run back to Caroline, that's when Zeus began a some kind incantation.  
I suddenly heard her gasp and her eyes opened up. I smiled and took her in my arms. Zeus had already disappear when I looked back to where he was standing a few minutes ago, I had now the love of my life in my arms and a vow to accomplice no matter what.

**END**

* * *

**Author Note : Hello again :) I hope you guys enjoyed the Part 2. I honestly think this wasn't my best :s so i'm waiting for your reviews to see what you guys have thoughts about it.  
**

**Talking about reviews, I'm personally asking you readers to please left a review,it only takes a few minutes. I have noticed that I have a good number of viewers and I guess readers ? But it's been 3 Drabbles post and I got 1 review. And those reviews are important for us authors, it tell us if you have liked it or not,if you guys want to read more ects... So please if you can, leave a review thanks :) **

**See you soon xx - Mel  
**


	11. Family Trip - Part 3 !

**Hello Everyone ! **

**I hope you guys will really like this one because I really enjoyed write it ! **

**This is the part 3 of 'Family Trip' and this is Fluffy and Smutty ;)  
**

**Enjoy ! And forgive me already for any mistake in. #KlarolineForever**

* * *

**Drabble : Family Trip Part 3:**

** CAROLINE POV : **

The sound of Klaus's alarm clock woke up me. I slowly opened up my eyes,fortunately the curtains were almost closed they were only allowing some sun ray. I turned and saw Klaus sleeping peacefully, he was so beautiful laying just like that,I pressed a light kiss on his mouth.I push myself almost on him to reach the alarm and turn it off. While I try to reach it,I suddenly felt open mouth kisses between my boobs, boobs who were literally on his face,the beautiful white night grown from Victoria Secret that Klaus had offer was showing all my breast and he was enjoying it.

-"Klaus!" I gasped.

-"Mmmm" was the only sound coming from him, with his hand he pushed me fully on him and push himself in a sitting position,his back against the the headboard of the bed,I was now straddling him.I turn off the alarm clock as he was still trailing kisses on my breast.I made him look up at me with a hand behind his neck.

-"Good morning,my love" He whispered.

-"Good morning" I said and he stare at me a few minutes without saying anything with one of his hands on my hips holding me closely.

-"What ?!" I asked him while making slow movement with my hand on the back of his neck.

-"You're breathtaking" he whispered with his lips inch away from mine.

I blushed hard,each compliment coming from him were like a kisses.

-"Can I get a kiss from my breathtaking wife" He asked make his irresistible puppy eyes.

I check the alarm to see the hour or pretty how many hours we have for ourselves,before the children come in our room to woke up us, or his dearest mother who hate me.

-"A kiss and we can do even more" I replied back and closed the distance between us kissing him as he cupped my face, my lips left is mouth to trailing kisses down on his neck I found his favorite pulse point on his neck and started to suck on it lightly causing him to moan. I gave him a cute little love bite,he seems to loved it because he moan and cupped my cheek again he look me in the eyes with love,passion and with quick move,he lifter my night grown.

-" I won't destroy this one" he said and I giggle,he push me down on the mattress,and jump on the top of me,he bend down and he slowly placed one of my nipple into his mouth and massaged my other breast. I arched my back, it felt so damn good! I slipped my hands his dirty blond hair and slowly caressed them.

-"Oooh Mmmm" I moan. Klaus went lower with his kisses, reach my intimate part.

-" You're so wet,my love"I felt his tongue and he lick faster and faster until I couldn't stand it anymore.

-"Klauuus ! I... need you now!"

\- " Very well" I simply answer. He crawled on the top of I felt his long hard erection at my entrance.I was kissing him as he push himself inside of me. I opened up my mouth forming a 'O' moaning aloud.

-"Ooooh MY GOD!"

\- " Keep it down,love we don't want to wake up my mother or anyone else"Klaus said as he went deeper.

-" Wake upping your mother would be awful- Aaaah Yes!" I start talking but the pleasure win over me and I absolutely didn't mind.

-"Faster" I whispered in his ear while he locked one of my leg around his wait to go even more deeper.

-" Aaaaarrrgh Caroline" He moan aloud this time. I put a finger on his lips and whispered seductively:

-"Shuush my love" I caught his lower lips between my teeth and he growl in a pleasing way, he start thrusting harder and moving faster until he felt me gush around him,I groan in his shoulder and bite it lightly.

-"I'm coming ! YEEES!" I finally screamed with euphoria and pouring my nails in his back.

-"AArrrgh! Caroline!" He breathe handsomely while is spread himself in me.

-"Mmmm Klaus, It was so good" I said divinely, Sex + Klaus = Mind Blowing ! And all time.

-" Oh I completely agree my love" He replied back breathing hard. He fall beside me and I lean into his chest. Both panting and all sweat after our love making.

-" I love you,my love" He said taking my chin with two fingers making me looking up in his marvelous blue eyes.

-"I love you more" I told him back. I push myself upper to kiss him. But the sound of heels ? Interrupt us

-"Was that -" Klaus start asking.

-" Heels ?" I finished is sentence.

\- " Rebekah ?!"

-" No she's in New York With Matt." I told him.

We suddenly heard giggles and cute voices adding themselves to the heels sound. And then a woman voice Klaus's mother voice.

-" Come on Ali ! " Henry told her.

-" I can't take the stairs with Mom's heels and granny is coming !" Ali answered.

We got out off bed, I took a bathrobe and Klaus only put a pant,staying shirtless,he open the door and we found Ali wearing my heels and Henry trying to help her to get them off and behind them Klaus's mother watching us.

-"Mom ! Dad ! " The children spoke.

-" What are you doing ?!" Klaus asked them.

-"Us ? Oh Mmmm nothing" Henry answered as Klaus bent down and took the heels from Ali, turn around and hand them to me.

-" Dad ? Why are you all red in your back and here on your neck ?" Ali asked him.

I turned red and closed even tightly my wardrobe, it was my nails who did all those red marks and on his neck the love bite I gave him earlier. Klaus looked at me with a smirk and a wink,he turn around to face the children again and was about to answer something but his mother interrupt him with a glare that was mean full.

-" Alison,Henry why don't you guys go outside calling your Grandfather ? Mmmm?" She told them.

-" Okay" the both answer again. And went down.

-"As for you Klaus, I suggest you to take a shower for the red marks and apply some cream on your neck." She told him and then looked at me with a look that could kill someone.

-"You will found a nail file in the bathroom."She snap and turn to take stairs.

I sigh and my head fall on Klaus's shoulder. His mother stopped herself and turn around.

-"Oh and breakfast is ready." She add with a fake smile.

Klaus and I got back in the room. I lean against the wall behind me and look at the floor.

-"Your mother hate me."

-" And I love you" He said with a smile." Caroline, she's only teasing you but I'm sure she loves you "

-"Well she hide her love for me very well" I reply sarcastically.

-"Love, I heard what she say about Katherine and believe me,beside her, her comments about you are 'affection' and see the good side, maybe with our wonderful activities of this morning she will be grandmother again"

-"Klaus !" I shout playfully

-"What ? I'm joking" I put my arms around his neck, and kiss his lips softly.

-" You want another baby ?" I asked him slowly.

-"Only if you want too, do you ?" He replied.

-"Mmmm let me think, another beautiful baby with blue eyes and cute dimples ? Mmmm yes, I would love to !" I told him happily.

-"So we're going to have another baby ?"

-"Yes Mrs Mikealson"

-" I love you " He told me with eyes full of love.

-" I love you too, so much" We shared a kiss full of passion and love. I pulled back.

-" don't you have to go shower ?!" I told him.

-"Yes! You join me ?!" He asked me.

-" Your mother is waiting" I replied sadly because I've love to join him to celebrate our decision.

-"So you prefer breakfast with my mother instead of hot steamy sex shower celebration ?! Really ?!" He asked me.

The answer was obvious. I opened up my bathrobe and let her fall. Start walking toward the bathroom in our room still facing him with a playful smile, he closed the door of our room and run to me,he took me in his arms,I laugh and we enter in the bathroom not even closing this door. And plus if we want another baby we need to practice, and Klaus is very good at that.

**END !**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ! **

**Love xx  
**


	12. Drabble Request : The Choice

**_Drabble Request From Tumblr : _**

**_I hope you will like it :) This is my first Drabble Request !_**

* * *

**_Selia :_**_ "W_hat about they were fighting and Klaus didn't want to give in but he did give in anyway?"

**-The Choice-**

-"I can't believe it!" Caroline said angrily. They were supposed to share a dinner, drink champagne and dance all night. But when Klaus's phone start ringing all aloud in the chic restaurant and that Marcel asked him to join him for an 'important meeting'. Caroline explode, Marcel was always cockblocking their always found an excuse to make Klaus leave her even if they're in middle of something and Caroline was fed up of that.

-"Caroline, love "Klaus start talking but Caroline quickly interrupt him.

-"No.I can't do that anymore. Don't you see what he's trying to do ?! He's trying to separate us!"

-"Caroline what are you taking about?" Klaus asked her.

-"Klaus each time we're doing something together, this Marcel always find a way to take you away from me!" She shout.

-"Caroline would you please stop this nonsense." Klaus told her shaking his head.

-"Nonsense really? Ok then tell me when the last time we actually did something together without being interrupt by him Mmmm? When was the last time we woke up together?" She asked him. Klaus stayed silence. Because it was true Marcel has been asking his presence almost all time. As soon as the sunrise he asks him to come in the quarter.

-"See? Tonight was supposed to ours. But here again you're leaving. So what are you going to choose Klaus? Marcel or me? "She said.

She never wanted to make him choose but now he had to, Klaus stayed silence again. Caroline was now avoiding his eyes to not show how hurt she's because she miss him. She misses him like crazy. Even if she know that as the King of NOLA he have responsibilities this situation had nothing to do with his King responsibilities. All of this was because Marcel was jealous,Klaus was happy with Caroline,and Marcel wasn't because Klaus didn't accept is relation with wanted the separate them,just like Klaus separate him and Rebekah.

\- "Caroline I-"Klaus walk toward her to reach her hand with his hand but she step back.

\- "Don't "She said shaking her head. She turn around and used her Vampire speed to reach their bedroom.

For Klaus the answer was simple,between Caroline and Marcel, it was Caroline but what if Marcel really needed him ? What if something happen? But then what if Caroline was right? Marcel has been awfully sticky. And most of the time he asked Klaus presence for random things.

Caroline kicked her heels in the corner of the room and threw herself on the bed she took his pillow to smell his odor. She was about to close her eyes when the door opened up, showing Klaus talking on the phone.

-"Sorry mate, but not tonight. Tonight is all for my Queen." With that he hang up and placed his phone on the dresser. Caroline watch as Klaus took off his jacket and jump on the bed next to her. Laying on the bed facing each other, eyes never leaving the other with an intense look. Klaus spoke softly and cupped her face.

-"Caroline I'm not perfect neither is my life and the French quarter;Marcel-" She stopped him by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

-"I don't want perfect Klaus, I want you. I just want you." Caroline told him sweetly.

-"If I have to choose between you or anything else I will always pick you. Always and Forever my love"

\- "I know,thank you" She lean to kiss him again and he kissed her back.

* * *

**REVIEW ! THANKS **


	13. That's The One

**I hope you will like it :**

* * *

**That's the one  
**

_\- The first time I saw you,my heart whispered "That's the one"- Anonymous_

**_Klaus POV : _**

10 years have past since the last time I was in England.I left when I was 12 for a boarding school in France,it was a family tradition, all my brothers got there. My mother was waiting for me in our mansion in the English countryside, my brothers and Rebekah were in London and were coming later that day, I was still on the road the landscapes surrounding me were beautiful.I had really missed England,my family even if they had sometimes came in France to see me,but there was only one person I have missed above all : Caroline .

Caroline Forbes was my friend, the only person I could truly trust, she was always there for me as I was for her until I moved to the boarding school. Caroline  
was and still is the girl I'm in love with.

Since I left we couldn't see each and during those 10 years away from each other we exchange from friends letters to lovers letters.

I couldn't wait to finally see her, see her face,to look at her stunning blue eyes,to see her smile and make her smile but also taking her in my arms. I still can remember the last moment when spend together before I left.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_We took our bicycle_s _to reach the fall, it was our secret place. We sat on the grass right next to each other._

_\- " You'll come back, right ? " Caroline said with her little cute 10 years old voice._

_\- " Of course I will." Klaus replied._

_\- " I know you'll forget me " Caroline said almost bursting out crying._

_\- " What ? No never Care I'll never forget you" Klaus told her before taking her in his little arms._

_\- " I don't want to lose you " Caroline said as she put her head on his chest._

_\- " You won't lose me I promise" Klaus promised her "And when I'll come back I promise you that I will take you to Paris, just us." _

_\- " Just us ?! " Caroline repeat._

_\- " Yes sweetheart." Klaus answered. " We should get going it's time." Klaus told her._

_They both stood up took their bicycles and walked back to Klaus' Mansion. Once in front they let go their bicycles and Klaus start saying goodbye to his family one by one. He hug Caroline tightly, he wished he didn't have to go to a boarding so far from her. He kissed her forehead a last time and squeezed her hand before walking toward his father car._

_\- " Klaus! Wait !" Caroline scream and run toward him to jump in his arms and press her lips gently against first kiss was seal, of course they were too young to put tongues and everything, they just press their lips against each other. They were just adorable.  
_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

When I finally parked in front of the mansion. I jump out my car and looked around.

The voice of my mother tear me out of my reverie.

-"Niklaus!"She said walking toward me.

-" Mother" I greet her as she took me in her arms and walked to enter in the mansion.

\- " I'm glad you're back my son , we missed you all very much" Esther told her son while bringing him out on the garden where were set a patio table.

\- " I'm glad too mother." Klaus replied.

\- "Niklaus,wait here I'll bring tea you must be hungry with all the road. Oh and there's someone who wish to see you" She told me softly with a smile and left me standing in the middle of the garden. After a few minutes looking around and breathing fresh air I heard foot steps walking toward me from behind.

\- "Klaus." A voice called me.

I slowly turn around,and that's when I saw her. She was wearing a white dress with a flower crown on her was beyond beautiful.

-"Caroline" I was speechless by her beauty,she look like an angel ,her bright eyes were shining and her gorgeous blond hair moving with her as she was walking toward me.

\- " Hi Klaus " She said shyly and blushed.

\- " Flower crown ?" I spoke before I could actually think ?_ Damn it Klaus! Think ! _

\- " Mmmm yeah "Caroline chuckle ; "we were celebration the first day of spring at my friend place. I just got back , you mother called to said you were back and I straightly jump in my car because I missed and I couldn't wait to see I knew you were coming I mean I read you letters but you said you were coming tomorrow and I-"

\- " Caroline you're rambling" Klaus said with a smirk and step closer.

\- " Oops sorry " Caroline said while she blushed then she looked up to find him extremely close. Klaus start playing with a strand of her shining curly blond hair before whispering :

\- " Do you have any idea of how much I dreamed of this day ?"

\- " You kept your promise " Caroline stated slowly. She shyly search for his hand to interlace their fingers. With his other hand Klaus cupped her face to press his forehead against hers. He smelt her delicate perfume while Caroline put her hand on the nap of his neck.

\- " I have read your letters over and over again " Caroline confessed.

\- " So I , love " Klaus replied.

\- " I was afraid you would find a Parisian prettier and smarter than me " Caroline confessed again, Klaus took her chin between two finger to one ; pulling closer and two ; making her looking at him.

\- " Never doubt for a second that I've be with someone else. I love you since I was 7 and I always knew you were the one. You're the one Caroline."

\- " I love you too "Caroline replied before trying to press her lips against his,but Klaus stopped her.

\- " No , the last time you were the first one, now it's my turn " Klaus grinned and Caroline let out a sweet laugh before nodding.

Klaus leaned down and captured her lips with lips moved gently across her own, his tongue slipping out to flick across hers,Caroline lips parted, eager to feel his tongue against her tongue exploring her moaned at the sensation. They broke apart when they heard Klaus' mother calling for him. Klaus kissed her cheek and took her hand to walked back into the house.

\- " I better stick around my mother before we leave " Klaus told her.

\- " Before we leave ? What are you talking about ? " Caroline asked with confusion.

\- " I did promise you Paris isn't I ,love ? " Klaus replied and Caroline gasp with joy.

**END!**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this little fluffly drabble !  
**

**You can also check out my Klaroline Fanfiction called " Our Scandalous Love " ;) **

**See you soon and remember to left a little review down here thank you !**


	14. There's Something Between Us

**Ladies and Gentlemen****, I'm official back ! Yaaaay!  
**

**I'm truly sorry for those months without a single update, I had some issues to take care of. But now it's good :)**

**So here a new drabble who ( if only you guys like it ;)) will have multiple parts ! It's I guess something new and original ! I have always wanted to write something like that for Klaus and Caroline so I really hope you guys will like it ! See you down for a little review ;) xx **

* * *

**There's something between us  
**

**Klaus POV**

I was finally back _home. _As I enter in my office to set down things that I bring back with me from France I found Marcel waiting for me sitting on the couch.

\- « Niklaus back from the city of light !» Marcel exclaim himself.

\- « Marcel.» I greet him.

\- « Tell me , did you found what you were looking for ?» Marcel asked me.

\- « Let's just say that French werewolf's are quite vivid,but I know how to tame them.» I answered with a smirk and Marcel laugh.

\- « Since you're back triumphant, let me at least offer you a drink,mate ?» Marcel asked.

\- « I'm not in mood » I answered truthfully, the journey back had been long and I felt myself a bit tired.

\- « Come on ! One drink ?! Plus I want to show you a new place, and I know you will like it.» He was almost begging me.

\- « OK, fine. One Drink.» I finally accept his offer. One drink won't kill me after all.

**A Burlesque Club**. We enter in, and a strange man came up to us.

\- «Gentlemen,follow me please.» He asked us.

\- « What is this place, Marcel ?» I asked as people surrounding us were watching us. I recognize some vampires and sense some werewolf's.

\- « Wait and see my friend.» It was Marcel only answer.

The strange man bring us to a table,we sat and order two special cocktail. We were now waiting and talking.

-« So, this is what you wanted to show me ? » I asked Marcel while taking a spit of my drink.

-« Listen,and enjoy to show man ! » Marcel replied with a little chuckle. And turn to face the scene.

Suddenly a group of girls appear on the scene, one of them place herself on the middle with a spotlight upon her but we couldn't see her face. The musicians start playing a song. And a breathtaking voice start singing along, it was the girl voice.

**_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque_****_.  
_**

Suddenly all the light turn on and I finally could admire the girl who was beautiful. She was even beyond beautiful.I bent over the table to watch her even more intensely as she start singing again.

_**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**_  
_** Ladies no regrets**_  
_** E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex**_  
_** Ladies no regrets**_

_** Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right**_  
_** I love to make the people stare**_  
_** They know I got that certain savoir-faire**._

The more I watch her, the more my attraction to her is growing , she bent her body over with her backside seductively,driving the audience and myself crazy.

Her bright eyes were shining and her gorgeous blond hair moving with her as she dance. The chorus came along and she start flicking and swaying her hips.

_**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque**_  
_** It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque**_  
_** All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it**_  
_** Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.**_

Each time she swung her ass or pulsated her chest. I was breathless and leaning even more toward on the table to being able to watch her,she was stunning. I couldn't take my eyes away from she was singing again.

_**I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge**_  
_** They screamin' more for more and more they beg**_  
_** I know it's me they come to see**_  
_** My pleasure brings them to their knees**_

Our eyes met.

I felt something.

Something different and I was captivate by her.

Her genuine beauty.

I shouldn't be captivate by her.

I shouldn't care.

Vampires are not supposed to care.

But here I am.

She smiled at me with a killer teasing smile.

_**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen**_  
_** If I let you close enough to touch?**_  
_** Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave**_  
_** Baby, that's guaranteed, why? **_

She move around the scene, teasingly. She know exactly what she's doing. She was looking around, seems like she was searching for someone. A smile appeared on her lips, look like she found what she was looking for. I turned myself to see who she had search for ; She had looked for Jackson, a werewolf. A well-know werewolf but absolutely not a treat for me.

I was looking at him when a bullet pierced his chest, and lodged in his heart. People start screaming afraid and shocked everyone rush toward the exit. I looked to see who had shot him.

It was her. She had shot him straightly in the heart. She turned her head and our eyes meet again but not for long. She start running away, she had to leave this place as soon as she could. Jackson's pack were full of anger and their eyes had turned wanted her dead.

I stood up and Marcel too.

\- « Go back to the quarter, and bring back vampires with you.» I told him and made way to found the mysterious girl who just killed a werewolf in front a lot of people.

\- « Where are you going ? » Marcel asked quickly but I didn't answer I only smirk and kept walking. Once out in the middle of the street I used my hybrid senses to found her. I heard someone breathing hard and running. A smell of wolf bane coming out of a gun. I found her but she screamed, somebody was attacking her. I vamp speed toward her,she was in a dark alley,a werewolf had his hands around her throat, she was pinned against a wall, her gun was on floor. Yet she was fighting against him. She was pretty good, look like she was trained and knew where to hit. But the werewolf guy smash her head against wall. I quickly came up behind him and she saw me and her eyes widen. I put my hand on his back and tear out his heart. He fell on the floor lifeless. She moved fast to reach her gun but I was faster I got it first, she stood against the wall again, watching me closely apprehending every of my future moves.

\- « I'm not going to kill you. Don't scream they're on their way.» I whispered to her. I could see in her eyes that she was confused. « Who are you ? » I asked her. She didn't answer she kept looking at him. « Why did you killed that werewolf ? » I asked her again. No answer again. « You don't want to speak ? Fine. Good luck with the werewolf's.» I took a step back,gave her the gun without touching her and walked away. Insescent woman !

\- « Wait ! »

I turned around. I stood watching her attentively, waiting for her to continue.

\- « Thank you » She spoke lightly and walk away with her gun, her back turned to me. Urrghh I vamp speed toward her and grabbed her hand.

Our hands touch and it felt something powerful growing inside of me. My eyes turned gold. I looked up to watch her reaction. _Was she feeling what I was ?! It was so intense and strong. _

Her eyes were blue, not a normal blue, a electric blue. She wasn't human,she wasn't a vampire,neither a werewolf. Her blue electric eyes met my gold ones. She was surprised and took a step back. But I couldn't let her go,so I throw her on my shoulder.

\- « HEY! PUT ME DOWN NOW! » She shout at me. But I didn't listened to her I took her gun away and speed toward the quarter.

**END OF KLAUS POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- « I that ? » Marcel jump on his feet as soon as he saw Klaus entering in the house with a girl screaming for help and debating to free herself from my grip.

\- « Yes. It's her . » Klaus replied and made his way to the stairs.

\- « Klaus! Have you lost your mind! She have a thousand of wolf after her ! Once they will smell here, it will start a war! » Marcel shout at him.

Caroline felt Klaus tense under her. She stopped scream at him and waited to hear his answer at Marcel. Klaus kept holding Caroline tightly and turned around slowly to throw an scary gaze at him.

\- « Then we'll start a war. » Klaus replied.

\- « Klaus. » Marcel said his name like to bring him back to the reason.

\- « I won't hear another word from you. » Klaus finally replied back to end the talking. He had now to found out, who this girl was and what happen between them when they touched.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and want more ! See you soon and remember to review :) xx**


	15. There's Something Between Us Part 2

**There's something between us**

**Part 2**

* * *

**Caroline POV : **

« Put me down now ! I won't repeat myself » I order him. The feelings of his hands on me, was turning my eyes into a electric blue shade and was making my body burn,burn of what ? I didn't know but it was such intense.

He finally throw me on a bed, which I guess was his, because I could smell him on the sheets. Wait did I just recognize his smell, he's a stranger I shouldn't ? Arrghh...

My eyes turned again but this time in my natural blue. I stayed laying on his bed when I felt him fall upon me, he wasn't touching me. Something change in air, he stayed on the top and watched me closely his eyes searching for mines and mines for his. It felt like a connection. I didn't know what was happening but there's was something between us. Normally I wouldn't have let anyone being in that position, but having him like that felt natural, I felt like I could trust him, maybe it was because he helped with the werewolf I didn't know the reason I just felt like I wasn't in danger.

« Klaus. » He breathed out. « My name is Klaus, what is yours ?» He asked me slowly.

« I'm Caroline » I whispered my name. His hand came to rest on my rosy cheek and I admired his eyes turning into gold. I shivered and felt him too. I closed my eyes and concentrated myself and with a powerful move of my hand I pushed him back against a wall.

He groaned and I put myself in a sitting position.

« Calm down now, sweetheart will you » His voice resounded in the bedroom.

« What you did do to me ?! » I replied back.

« You're much more Feisty then I thought,love » He responded and smirk and I sighed. Suddenly by one blink he was in front of me, his hand around my throat and our eyes turning again. « What are you ? »

« I'm a hunter » I start speaking but at the heard of my answer,he squeezed a bit more his hand « I'm a hunter and a witch » I finally complete my answer. I felt his body tense.

« It's impossible » He whispered,head down. He release his grip around my neck.

« Yes it is. »

« It's impossible, I have search for you and when I found where you were supposed to be, everyone was dead. » He told me slowly.

« You search for me ? Why ? » I asked him. Why would he have search for me.

« I searched for you. Because you're a hybrid, just like me. You and I are link, you felt it, you felt it deep inside of you, you feel that attraction that makes your body burn and shiver at a simple gaze and you can see it, as every time we touch, we both feel all that power. We're powerful together. We both represent the supernatural community, and you were young and you didn't knew, what was happening to you, I wanted to help you, trust me.» He explain. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache at his words, I felt for the first time like somebody was actually caring about me. « But how are you still alive ? »

« I killed them. I killed them all. » I answered with a broken voice. « I don't want to talk about it. Please. » I looked into his eyes.

«Fine. Then show me, would you? » He asked me, he wanted to know what they did to me. I slowly approached him, I put my right hand on his cheek, and my forehead upon his. We closed our eyes, and let the memories comes back.

**Flashback [ End Caroline POV]:**

_\- Elizabeth Forbes,was a witch apart of a glorious coven of witches in New Orléans._

_Others witches have always been admiring her for her courage and powers, until one day ; Elizabeth enter in the council room of the coven, caring a child in her womb. The coven and her family would have been happy, if only the child father was also a wizard. But he wasn't, William was a famous hunter. Elizabeth lied them about the father of her baby, telling them that he was a wizard who disappear after their night together. The truth came out not long after, the coven brought William with force and magic into the council room and killed him in front of Elizabeth. When the childbirth came, the elder witches, came to lay their eyes on the beautiful blonde baby girl who was born, but as soon as they touched her, the babys' eyes became electric blue and they understood that, the baby half witch half hunter, would be the end of them and their coven. They punished Elizabeth, by taking her powers until the little blonde girl reach the age of sixteen years old. On her sixteen birthday she would be sacrifice by her own mother, her mother would have the duty to put a magic dagger right into her heart .So after her death Elizabeth would have her powers back and the coven more powers. _

_The little Caroline grow up, with the children of the others witches, she had the same education as them, she learn how to write to read ects... But she wasn't allow to use her power and learn to control them. One day since she never learn how to control her powers, she put on fire half of the library. They punished her by beaten her. She cried and cried for help, for anything. But they kept beaten her, sometimes even for nothing,just to make weak and under the eyes of her mother. Some nights everyone could hear her screaming for help, feeling her powers taking over her, but nobody came to help her. _

_The others children, never played with her or actually talk to her. The witches always have her punish for something. She wasn't allow to call her own mother, mother. Her mother never show any interest in her, and Caroline always felt that loneliness. On her sixteen birthday, Elizabeth came into her room wearing a white dress and holding another one in her hand, for Caroline. She watched Caroline reading a book laying on her bed._

_« Caroline? » She call her._

_« oh! » Caroline looked up and quickly put herself on her both feet. « Yes? » _

_« It's time. Put that dress on, and follow me.» _

_Caroline what she had been told. She put the dress on and followed her in the hallway of the coven house. Once they were in front of the Coven council room, the door was open and she could see, witches were wearing white all waiting for her. A some kind of table, where somebody could easily lay on it was set in the middle of the room._

_« Come on Caroline, don't be afraid. It's going to be okay.» Elizabeth slowly told her, while leading her toward the crow of witches wearing white dresses. _

_Once in front of the table, Elizabeth motion her to get upon it and to lay. She put a hand on her forehead and start speaking, in a old language. Caroline suddenly felt her body being set on fire, she wasn't burning but it felt like her brain was, she screamed in agony, she tried to jump out of her hold but she couldn't move._

_« It's for your own safety, believe me.» Elizabeth whispered. Yet she lied. Before bringing up a dagger placing it above Caroline heart._

_« Nooo! Nooo! Please ! Please! NO!» Caroline cried and screamed at her mother. She screamed with all she had. Her own mother was about to kill her and all the others witches were watching it. _

_Caroline closed her eyes, and concentrated, she let out a giant scream that made the wall trembled and witches fearing. She released herself from the hold of her mother powers and put herself in a sitting position. She opened her arms and expand them, she turn her fists into open hands and suddenly all the witches screamed and fall on the floor lifeless. Her mother watched her with fear, she knew she was the next. Caroline grasp her by the throat before taking the dagger in the hand of her mother._

_«Caroline please.» Elizabeth whispered. _

_«It's for your own safety Mother.» Caroline said imitating her and with venom when she said 'mother'. Before stabbing her mother into the heart. _

**END FLASHBACK : **

**POV Klaus :**

I opened up my eyes, watching her, her eyes closed but with tears falling on her cheek. I wiped away one who just had fall, she looked at me.

«I'm a monster » She whispered ashamed.

«No you're not. They were.» I told her, before letting her fall into my arms.

«You're not alone anymore, I'm here now.» I whispered into her hair.

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoy that Part 2 ?! And maybe want a Part 3 ?!**

**Btw If you have a request you can send them :) **

**Happy New Year :) xxxx**

**REVIEW ! PLEASE !**


End file.
